Till the end of the line
by bluerose921
Summary: What would happen if it wasn't just Steve and Bucky in the final helicarrier fight? How will Bucky react to seeing her? Will he remember her and the life they had? (BuckyXOC) First person POV


**A/N Hi everyone I know I haven't updated my other story in forever but I stumbled onto Tumblr and have written a few things on there and this is one of them and thought maybe I would post it on here too. My Tumblr name is kissofvenom922 if you want to check out any of my other work**

A/N: Sorry if this is bad. This is my first Angst so I don't know how I really feel about it or if it's any good.

I don't own Marvel

Warnings: Angst, and mentions blood

You didn't have time to think and process today's events. Even if you did you're not sure you would believe they were real. But there standing in front of you was non-other that James Buchanan Barnes. The man you shared a life with, the man you never thought you would see again, the man you loved. "Steve go. I've got this." Steve looked at you with concerned eyes wanting to protest but knew better not to. He nodded at you and took off to the upper level of the helicarrier. Bucky went to follow but you blocked his path. You didn't have a plan but you knew that you needed to distract him long enough to give Steve the time he needed to change the chip. "Move". He demanded in a cold voice that sent chills down your spine. "You don't want to do this Bucky. This isn't you." you pleaded trying to break through to him. "Who the hell is Bucky?" He questioned with anger that you have never heard him use before. He started to move toward you. "You are. Your name is James Buchanan Barnes and you know us." For whatever reason your words made him stop leaving only a foot between the two of you.

You had no idea what made him stop but you were thankful for it. Bucky was staring at you so you took the chance to continue." You grew up in Brooklyn. You, Steve and I met at a park when we were five and you had just turned six, and after that it was always the three of us. You would save Steve from whatever fight he had gotten into that day and I would bandage the two of you up while you lectured him. You asked me out on our first date on my sixteenth birthday" You paused to take a shaky breath. Seeing him still rooted in his spot you continued. "You asked me to marry you when you were twenty-one. I would have married you that day but you insisted I deserved the best so we waited. We got married two years before you deployed. Watching you leave was the second headrest things I ever did. Steve kept trying to get accepted and I couldn't stand by and do nothing anymore. So I tried just as hard as I could to help out and get to the front lines too. Steve and I were both picked by Dr. Erskine to join the Super-solider program. They wanted to try it on both a male and female subjects. We were chosen in the end." You couldn't help but chuckle as the memories played in your mind's eye.

You could see him start to get restless so you moved forward with your story "Most of the 107th got captured by HYRDA so Steve and I set off to rescue them and you. We started and fought with the Howling Commandos to take down all of HYRDA." You were unable to stop your tears at this point. You made sure your eyes never left his" On our last mission the three of us did together, uh things went wrong and you fell off the train. We thought you were dead." You shook your head and wiped the tears away. " Watching you fall was the hardest thing I ever had to do. It was always the three of us agents the world. We were with you until the end of the line. We still Are." Bucky's eyes were no longer on you, he looked lost in thought. You knew it was a stupid thing to do but you could no longer hold yourself back. While his guard was down you rushed forward and pulled Bucky in for a kiss.

At first he was shocked and in all honesty you were surprised he didn't just throw you off. But as if some sort of muscle memory kicked in he responded to your kiss. For the first time in 70 years you kissed your husband and you put everything you had into it. However, it ended as soon as it started. Bucky was snapped out of whatever daze he was in. You pulled back gasping as pain washed over you. You looked down to see his human hand gripping the hilt of a knife tightly as the blade was buried deeply in your stomach. You barely registered Steve shouting your name as your eye locked with Bucky's hard glare. He pulled his knife out and you crumbled to the floor. You weakly pulled your hand to cover your wound, you raised it to your face to see it already covered in blood. You looked up and were met with the sight of Bucky and Steve going at it and all you could do was watch as the two most important men in your life fought.

You could have been laying there for hour maybe minutes, but the next thing you knew Steve was on the floor next to you with Bucky on top of him hitting him over and over again with his metal arm. Bucky was shouting that Steve was his mission and your heart tugged when Steve told him to finish it. Thankfully before he could follow through there was an explosion that sent you into the water below. As you sank deeper into the water you accepted that this was probably it for you. You wondered what would take you first the blood loss or the water that filled your lungs. As you started to fade the last thing you thought of was Bucky and how you got to see him one last time.

You opened your eyes to blurry images around you. Your vision and mind cleared enough for you to realize that you were laying on the river bed. You rolled your head to the left to see Steve lying unconscious next to you. To your surprise Bucky was standing in-between the two of you, looking at you with confused eyes. "Who are you?' He looked so pained when he asked that it broke your heart. With what strength you had left you smiled and responded with two words. "Your Wife." The last thing you saw was Bucky's retreating form as the darkness overcame you.


End file.
